


But Words Will Never Hurt Me

by friendlyneighborhoodirondad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Author has no idea how being arrested works, Bullying, Gen, Name Calling, Protective Tony Stark, but just go with it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodirondad/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodirondad
Summary: When on patrol, a wordsmithing criminal has a few choice words for Peter.Tony doesn't like it one bit.





	But Words Will Never Hurt Me

Peter swings from building to building, posing for pictures, and etc. It's business as usual in Queens. It isn't until Peter's taking a hot dog break that Karen speaks up. "Crime in progress reported on Vine Avenue."

"I'm on it, ma'am," Peter salutes before shoving the rest of his food in his mouth and hopping off his perch. "Now can you yell at me like a disappointed precinct sergeant?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by that Peter."

"Never mind. I'll program you to watch _Brooklyn 99_ later."

"It would be my pleasure. I love when you assign me homework."

Peter rounds the corner to find a man accosting a teenager. He's threatening him with a knife, asking for his wallet. Eyes narrowing, Peter drops in behind the man and says, "Hey, I don't think that's very nice. You should say sorry."

The knife man spins around and snarls, "Spider-freak."

"Wow, you're really going for it, Mr. Smarty Pants. Real clever."

The guy just growls and reaches forward to stab Peter. At least the kid ran while the guy was distracted. Peter dodges the knife easily and cheekily spouts out, "Knife to meet you too, good sir."

The man just lunges for him again. Peter rolls his eyes and webs him to the wall. The knife man yells in rage, struggling in this sticky confines. "Dude, just chill out," Peter says, pretending to check his watch. "You're not very sharp are you? The police will be here soon to pick you up."

"Oh just shut up, you mutant freak."

That makes Peter pause for a second. _Mutant freak?_ The phrase keeps running through his head as he swings during the rest of his patrol. He pulls out of his stupor when Karen displays a text from her creator on Peter's heads up display.

**Fe Male:** You're needed at the tower for official intern business  
**Fe Male:** Chop chop  
**Fe Male:** And fyi, I know you can see this, so you're not allowed to ignore me

Peter snorts and recalculates his path to head towards Manhattan. Three cars honk and wave at him swinging by in the 13 minutes it takes him to get to Stark Tower. He scales the side of the building and enters through his designated window. "Welcome back, Peter," FRIDAY says as he tosses his mask on the living room couch.

"Hey, FRI. How's it going?"

"I'm having a wonderful day. Boss has a surprise for you."

"Awesome, thanks."

"It's always a pleasure, Peter."

Mr. Stark startles as Peter bursts through the lab doors. "Jeeze, kid. I have a heart condition."

"Yeah, yeah. FRIDAY said you have a present for me."

"Kids these days. It's all about the material goods."

"Mr. Stark, you're killing me."

"Alright, alright. Close your eyes."

"Okay."

"Are you peeking?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"If you peek, you're fired."

"If you fire me, I'll just keep coming over and annoying you until you rehire me."

Mr. Stark gives a five second long sigh then drops something in Peter's outstretched hand. "Open your eyes, you menace."

Peter excitedly looks at his hands then gasps. "Is this a-"

"Yes, it is. Meet Droney Jr."

"Droney Jr! He's so cute. We should set up playdates for him and Dum-E."

"Uh-huh. It can also be used for what it was designed to do, like infrared mapping or reconnaissance."

"Or he can be my best friend."

"Or that. Now, come on. We've got work to do."

The knife man's words are pushed to the back burner as the pair dive into their work. Well, work is a loose term. It's more like messing around. His mood is fully lifted before it comes crashing down a couple hours later. Peter is laser-focused on his project when Mr. Stark asks, "How did patrol go this morning?"

_Mutant freak..._

"Oh, uh... it was fine."

"Just fine? You didn't pull any puppies out of storm drains? Kittens out of trees?"

"No, I wish. It was just the usual. A couple of muggings, couple of stickups."

"Alright... Is this the end of the conversation? You don't have any more words? I usually can't get you to shut up."

_Oh just shut up, you mutant freak..._

"Well, you know, there was really nothing out of the ordinary."

"...Okay then. Silence it is."

Peter rolls his eyes and focuses back on his project. The next five minutes are awkward. The two are used to working in comfortable silence. But this one is... stifling. The kind that lets the dark thoughts swirl around your head.

_Mutant freak..._

"Mr. Stark?"

His mentor looks relieved to hear him finally say something. "Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm... weird?"

"Well, duh. Have you met yourself? Peter Parker is the weirdest kid I know."

"No, like... Am I weird?"

"That's the same question."

"But you know what I mean."

Mr. Stark sighs and looks up from his work. "Kid, you're not weird. You're quirky and a little awkward at times, but that's not a bad thing. I like you for who you are."

Peter nods slowly, not fully believing his mentor just yet. "So you don't think I'm... a freak?"

The confusion in Mr. Stark's eyes is quickly replaced with something dark. "No, Peter. You're different, that's for sure. But you're not a freak. I don't ever want to hear that word come out of your mouth again. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"No, not yeah. Be firm. Say 'yes'."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You're not a freak. You're spider-boy extraordinaire, a junior Avenger, Tony Stark's intern. But most importantly, you're Peter Parker."

Peter smiles, a little teary eyed. "Thanks, Mr. Stark."

"You don't have to thank me for telling the truth. Now," he says, scooting his stool so he's next to Peter, "who said that word to you, and where do they live? Do they need a visit from Iron Man?"

"Nonononono, it's not like that."

"Mm hm. Was it Eugene?"

"No, it-"

"A big bad super-villain?"

"Well-"

"Some shmuck on patrol?"

Peter opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He wants to deny it, that it's not a big deal. But he can't lie.

Mr. Stark narrows his eyes and nods. "I see. FRIDAY, run facial recognition on the asshole in question."

"Yes, boss."

"That's really not necessary," Peter pleads. "He didn't do anything wrong. Or, well, he did, but not that. He was just angry he got caught, the police have probably already processed him."

"That's not enough," Mr. Stark grits out, eyes darting across the information FRIDAY pulled up.

"It literally is. He just called me a name. Please just drop it."

After clenching his fist and huffing out harsh breath, Mr. Stark swipes away the hologram. "Fine. But we're not making a habit of it. If someone says something to you, I want to know."

"Okay," Peter responds with zero intentions of actually doing so.

Mr. Stark sighs then claps his hands together. "Alright, back to work. What are you standing around for?" Peter laughs and turns back to his personal project, but Mr. Stark grabs his arm. "No no, you're coming with me. I need someone to hold my tools while I work, and you're the closest intern."

"I'm your only intern."

And so the afternoon carried on as usual, banter flying over the various projects strewn around the lab. At 9:00, Mr. Stark sent Peter home to May with a "see ya, kid". When Peter fell asleep that night, the thought of Iron Man busting into a police station and threatening a familiar detainee with death was the furthest thing from this mind. That all changed with he woke up to about a dozen texts from Ned.

**Nedward:** duuuuuude  
**Nedward:** dude  
**Nedward:** mr sstarks lost his mind  
**Nedward:** what happend  
**Nedward:** call me when you see this

Peter furrows his brows and calls his friend. He flinches when Ned yells into his ear. "Dude! I need all the details. Start from the beginning."

"The details... Ned, I literally just woke up, I don't know what you're talking about," Peter groans, rubbing a hand over his face.

"You don't- Mr. Stark was arrested last night!"

That gets Peter's attention. "Wait, what?! Why?!"

"He broke into a police holding cell last night and threatened this one guy in the Iron Man armor."

"Who?"

"I don't know, some guy that was arrested for a mugging the day before. Nobody knows why he attacked the guy. People are saying Iron Man's finally cracked up, but I think the guy must have done something to provoke it."

"A mugging, huh?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have an idea of who the guy is, I just need to make some calls to know for sure."

"Alright, keep me updated."

Peter hangs up and fumbles for his mask on his bedside table. He shoves the fabric over his head and asks his question before Karen can give her customary greeting. "Did Mr. Stark access the Baby Monitor Protocol last night?"

"Yes, Peter. He asked about the mugger you apprehended on Vine Avenue."

"What'd he do afterward?"

Karen's quiet for a few seconds before answering. "According to FRIDAY, Mr. Stark seemed angry and upset. He paced up and down his lab for about 15 minutes before calling his suit and flying to the police station holding the aforementioned mugger from Vine Avenue."

"...And then?"

"Mr. Stark was detained for assault and battery."

Peter groans and falls back on his bed. "What am I gonna do, Karen?"

"Considering you are a minor and not Mr. Stark's guardian, you don't need to do anything."

"But it's my fault Mr. Stark's in jail."

"I fail to see the connection."

"If I hadn't stopped the mugging, he wouldn't have been detained."

"But you would have let the man get away with it."

"Well... if I wasn't such a fre-"

"Mr. Stark has forbidden you from using that word."

"Ugh, he's the worst. Does Ms. Potts know her fiancee's in the slammer?"

"Yes, Peter. She's already gone to the station with the company lawyers."

Peter sits up and throws off his covers with determination. "I'm going too."

"I would not reco-"

"Bye, Karen."

Peter quickly gets dressed and darts for the door. May asks him where he's headed as he's in the doorway. "I'm off to save Mr. Stark!"

"Be safe and have fun, honey. Love you."

"Love you, too!"

Using his superhuman stamina, he runs all the way to the precinct. He tries to keep from being too obvious about it, but he's moving to get there as quickly as possible. The two sitting behind the front desk look frazzled when Peter pushes his way in. "Can we help you, sir?"

"Yes, please. My, uh, my mentor is here... I wanted to check on him."

"Your... mentor?"

"Yeah, he's here. He came in last night."

"And he's here as a...?"

"As an inmate. Well, not at first. He came to see an inmate, and then he became an inmate."

"...Your mentor is Tony Stark?"

"Yes."

The pair exchange a look then the talkative one says, "Impressive. According to our systems, Stark is with his lawyer at the moment. If you have a seat over there, we'll let you know when he's free for a visit. May I see your ID?"

"Uh... I can't drive."

"If you are between 14-18 years old, your school ID will be sufficient."

"Oh, okay."

Peter sits, scrolling on his phone for 45 minutes before someone taps his shoulder. He jumps and squints up from his phone. "Oh, hey, Ms. Potts."

"Hey, Peter. Funny seeing you here."

"I just wanted to see Mr. Stark. It's my fault he's here in the first place."

"No, this is totally, 110% on Tony. He's an adult, he should know how to conduct himself."

"But I-"

"Peter. It's not your fault."

"...Yes, ma'am."

Ms. Potts sighs and runs a hand down her face. "Sorry. It's been a long night."

"It's okay, I understand."

"You can see him when the lawyer's done. It should be any minute-"

"Mr. Parker? You can see Mr. Stark now."

"Well, there you go," Pepper says, giving him an encouraging pat on the back. "And again, this is all Tony's fault. You are not allowed to feel guilty. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Peter follows one of the police officers through the precinct, stopping in front of one of the holding cells. "Now, there are some ground rules before you go in," the officer says. "You'll have 10 minutes with Mr. Stark. There is no touching and no aggressive words or movements. I will be in the adjacent room watching, but I won't be able to hear anything. It's up to my discretion to cut your meeting short. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, go ahead. Your time starts now."

Peter nods and steps through the open door. He flinches slightly when the door closes behind him. Mr. Stark sits handcuffed to the table, looking sheepish. He waves and says, "Hey, buddy."

Peter doesn't say anything. He simply gives his mentor a look before taking a seat.

"I, uh... feel like I need to explain myself."

Peter just gives him a look.

"Yeah, uh... First, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you said to leave it alone, but... I watched the Baby Monitor footage, and I couldn't. I just got so angry. I-I went to go talk to him, and the anger just got worse. I saw red and-and lost control. I'm sorry, kiddo. Really. I'm trying to be a good role model and mentor, but I just couldn't... Uh, yeah. I'm sorry."

Silence lays between the two for a few long seconds. Finally, Peter shifts in his seat and says, "You're not a bad mentor, Mr. Stark. You're too good in fact. You went above and beyond what was expected. You even went above and beyond the law. For me. Which is... I guess I still don't understand why you did what you did. Like, why did that guy calling me... you know what... set you off so bad? I'm not... worth that."

Mr. Stark clenches his jaw, looking both pained and angry. "Pete... of course you're worth that. Some guy called you... _freak_. I can't just let that sit. And you're... You'll always be worth it, Pete. Always. You've gotta know that by now."

Peter can feel the blush blooming across his face. "I mean... I guess."

"Well, now you know. No more guessing. You're worth it."

"But why did you attack that guy for calling me a name that's honestly not that bad?"

"Because... Because that's what they used to call me at school," Mr. Stark says, getting quieter with each word. He bites the inside of his cheek as he looks at his cuffed hands. "I heard him say... it... and I was kinda transported back to those times."

Peter's eyes widen in shock. Mr. Stark was bullied?

"Yeah, I know. Not what you were expecting, huh?" he chuckles mirthlessly.

The officer taps on the glass from the other room.

"Well, looks like time's up, buddy," Mr. Stark sighs. "My lawyer will get me out of this mess, you don't have to worry about anything. I'll see you in a few hours when I pay my bail."

Peter nods. He locks eyes with his mentor trying to convey that... he understands. Maybe Peter doesn't fully understand why Mr. Stark turned to such extreme measures, but he understands why he was upset in the first place. Peter reaches over the table and throws his arms around Mr. Stark's shoulder. He steps away when the officer yells at him, but he gives his mentor a shy smile. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it, Pete. Like I said earlier, you're worth it."

_Two weeks later..._

Peter runs up to the car and pokes his head through the open window. "Hey, Mr. Stark!"

"Hey, kiddo! How was school?" he asks, peering over the frames of his tinted glasses.

"Great! Ned, MJ, and I had this crazy idea to build a machine that automatically sorts regular trash from recyclables and compost. That way people can't make a mistake and-"

"Hey, Penis!"

Peter flinches and turns to face his tormentor. "Hey, Flash."

"What are you doing next to that nice ass car? Your poorness is getting all over it. You should step away before the guy comes back and fans you away with a wad of Benjamins."

"Dude, come on, I'm just-"

"Just what, _freak_?"

The pair flinch as the Audi's door slams. Tony Stark steps around the front of the car with slow measured steps. Peter tries to hides his smirk as Flash's jaw drops. "What was that?" Mr. Stark asks with a sniff.

"Wha... What?" Flash stammers.

"What. Was. That?" he repeats, glaring a hole through his glasses.

"I was just... talking with Parker. Sir."

"Mm hm. And that involves the word _freak_?"

"Well-"

"Does it?!"

"Mr. Stark, it's okay," Peter butts in. "He's just being a jerk. But that's not gonna happen again, is it?"

"Well, I..." Flash starts. But one glance at Mr. Stark changes his mind. "It won't happen again."

"Is that a promise?" Mr. Stark says, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Yes, Mr. Tony Stark, sir. I promise."

After a deep cleaning breath, Mr. Stark throws an arm around Peter. "Alright, well, if we're done here, Peter and I have some work to get to. The Mark 49 armor needs a tune up, remember kid?"

Peter catches his wink and follows along. "Yeah, of course. Time waits for no man."

Flash just watches, jaw on the floor as the Audi revs and pulls away. Peter watches his bully get smaller in the rearview mirror. "Thanks for making me look cool, Mr. Stark."

"Eh, can't have my intern falling behind because some kid thinks its cool to make fun of you."

"It's really not a big deal, but again thank you."

"Anytime, bud."

Peter's heart swells. He lunges over the center console and throws his arms around his mentor. "Alright, alright, back in your seat," Mr. Stark says, pretending to be offended by his ward. "You know how I feel about feelings."

"Yeah, that's why I wanna give you feelings. That way you'll be more receptive to them in the future."

"Exposure therapy for emotions?"

"Exactly. You know, they told me you were a genius. I didn't believe them until right now."

"Oh god. You're becoming too much like me."

"And what's wrong with that? You're awesome."

Mr. Stark looks over to Peter with a fond smile. "Yeah, you're right. You're goddamn right I am."

**Author's Note:**

> I know you can't visit detainees like Peter did, but I decided that we're going to pretend for angst/fluff.


End file.
